"Foam Fingers" or foam rubber novelties in the shape of a hand representing "No. 1," "V for Victory" and the like, have traditionally been made with team colors or logos for use by spectators at sporting events. Additionally, various hand signs and color cards have been developed for spectator use. However, none of the foregoing combine the characteristics of the present invention. Thus, it should be appreciated that there is a need for hand-shaped novelty noisemakers which also serve as hand signs for team support.